View content advisory for Grand Theft Auto IV.
Sex & Nudity: Sex & Nudity: 8/10. Strong sexuality throughout, including sex references. A man is shown riding a woman in a bathroom of a nightclub as they moan and he shouts "whats my name, whats my name!?". Has some funny effects. A scene takes place in a sleazy brothel. We see women licking each other, we see a man watching porn-videos as he masturbates (there is a brief glimpse of his penis actually), a man rides a woman. These scenes are brief, but sexual and disturbing anyway especially due to the dark sleazy tone of it. We see a woman with her breasts visible doing lap dances, but decorative stars cover her nipples. Nico watches porn and masturbates. We see him moaning and it is implied that he climaxed. A man is masturbated by a prostitute (we see him moaning and we see shots of the prostitute doing her job, the 'wanking' is off-screen). One of the characters is a female who wears very revealing clothes and is always sucking on a lolly very sensually. Violence & Gore: Violence & Gore: 10/10. The violence is not as 'bloody' as in the previous films, but it is indeed more disturbing and brutal because of the realistic and dark tone of it. - A man is slapped in the face (we see a bruise on his nose and it is later revealed that he had a broken nose). - A man and another man are shown fist-fighting (one of them is bare chested) and another man falls from the outside stars of a crackmotel but uses his hands to prevent falling. A man steps on his hands (we hear his fingers break graphically) and he falls to his death. We see his twisted body in a pool of blood. - A man's throat is slit open (we see blood pouring out graphically). We see his hand cover his wound as blood is shown dripping on it as he struggles to breath. It is not revealed whether he survived the stabbing since he is just left to bleed to death. - Two men confront a younger man on a baseballfield. They throw the man on the ground and use the baseball bat to beat his nose to bloody pulp (extremely disturbing as we see the bloody aftermath). He is shown screaming in pain and he is then shot to death with a silenced pistol (his body is shown twitching but no blood is shown). - A taxi driver is shot through the head (we see blood and brain matter spatter against the windshields). - A man is tortured by gangsters: he is chained to a chair and has a gag pulled into his mouth. He is then first beaten in the face and nose (we see his nose and face bleeding and we see he has a black eye). He then has his fingers broken (we see the sounds of the bones in his fingers breaking and we see him screaming in pain). He is then shot multiple times with a silenced pistol (we see the aftermath with the bloody bulletwounds while the killing is off-screen). - A man is held at gunpoint, nothing graphic happens but it is very intense. - Nico and Little Jacob shoots eight gangsters (including Roman) to death with machine-rifles and we see the bloody aftermath and we see people dropping dead as we see some of the people get their wounds ripped by the bulletwounds). - We see the bodies being pulled in garbage-bags and thrown into a garbage truck. We see some bloody streaming from the bags. Profanity: Profanity: 8/10. 66 F-words, some of them sexual. Graphic sexual references and strong profanity including brutal slam terms in Serbian language. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: 7/10. A man is masturbated by a prostitute and is shown drinking whiskey. A lot of cigar smoking. Some drinking of scotch and gin or birbun but it is not significant. Frightening/ Intense Scenes: Frightening/ Intense Scenes: 8/10. Intense and brutal film. It is not as colorful as the previous GTA-films, but more dark and sleazy. Rated R (originally rated NC-17) so only for audience who are 17 years old. (or older) total count examination: 41/50!!!!